What Do You See
by LukesDragon
Summary: A short Daikeru piece. Chapter One From Dai's POV and Chapter 2 from TK's. About unrequited? feelings and falling for your friends. Rated T for malemale yaoi type feelings as some people don't like these.
1. Daisuke

**What Do You See (When You Look at Me?)**

**A short Daikeru/Takesuke fic by LukesDragon**

What do you see when you look at me? Is it the same as everyone else sees or do you perhaps see past me? Past all the walls and shields I've put up to keep me safe.

I know most people don't see me as being smart enough to do anything like that, I'm just the guy who's always smiling, always cheerful and positive, the eternal optimist.

But it's true what they say about smiling on the outside so no-one knows that maybe inside you're not.

Don't worry I'm not about to break down and burst into tears and teen angst. I can deal with things you know, I might act like some immature kid most of the time, and I've not been through all the life experience you have, but I can cope with my own demons.

What do you see when you look at me? Do you see reckless courage and fire, the boy who is scared of nothing.

Alright that part is a lie, there are a few things that scare me, it's strange isn't it, we've faced monsters from nightmares and saved the world and that's cool, I can deal with that, it's little things that worry me things like clowns, the feeling that maybe we've peaked too soon saving two worlds by fifteen will do that for you I suppose and how everyone would react if they knew… how you'd react that scares me the most. I know you'd be okay with it, I know you would. And I really hope you'd feel the same. But I could live if you don't as long as you'd always be there as a friend. But there's this tiny element of doubt in my mind, what if you freak out and never want to see me again? I don't know what I'd do then. What am I scared of? I'm scared of losing everyone I care about, I'm scared of losing you.

What do you see when you look at me? Do you see a friend, someone you can rely on?

Is that all we'll ever be? Just best friends and occasional rivals. See that's my usually well hidden clever plan there, called leading everyone down totally the wrong track. 'hey look there's Daisuke after Hikari again, doesn't he know he doesn't have a chance'. I don't actually want a chance, and I'd panic if she actually took me up on it. I'm glad in a way that she doesn't think of me that way, I'd hate to hurt her. I'd hate to hurt you as well, but there are feelings I can't fight. But does being a friend mean you should put your own desires to the back of your mind and care more about your friend's happiness than your own? I've gone over and over again in my head and I still don't know if I'm being wrong and selfish to even think about telling you all this.

What do you see when you look at me? Do you see someone you could fall in love with? Or someone who has lost his mind?


	2. Takeru

**What Do I See (When I'm looking at You)**

**Park 2 of a short Daikeru/Takesuke fic by LukesDragon**

It's late, far too late for this. My arm has gone numb, I need to come up with a very good story to tell my mother as to why there's a swamp all over the floor and a Daisuke passed out on the sofa. First of all though I need to find a way to get him off my shoulder without waking him up. He probably deserves to be woken up, the swamp is, of course his fault.

I set to work on trying to clean it as best I can, I'm half tempted to call Kari and see if she knows and tricks for getting muddy soccer boot marks off of brand new spill anything on this and die carpets. But I can't stay angry at him, just looking at him makes me smile. I love looking at him, although I know I shouldn't crushing on your friends usually works out badly.

It's not like I can't help it I've tried to fight these feelings, put them down to teen hormones and the dreadful Ishida/Takashi genes that mean you find yourself only wanting the things you can't have.

He is hot though damp auburn hair fallen across his eyes, he really needs to get it cut or take up wearing hats really, I really must stop thinking about this.

I wonder what you see when you look at me, do you ever, in your secret dreams think about me as more than a friend? I know what I see looking at you lying there, it's the same things I see when I cast half glances your way at school, or in the park. I see fire and ice.

You really do deserve those crests you carry, I wish I had your courage to not care what nobodies think, for the opinions of my friends to be the only ones I worry about.

You meet life head on, you're just so Daisuke. So direct and straight forward. I remember you've told me you're so rubbish at lying you never bother. Its cute how transparent you are when you try, you blush and say 'umm' a lot. Its better you said to try and fail than to never try. Maybe I should just get some courage of my own and ask you straight out, and see if you blush, or if you just turn around and punch me out. I really wish I had that courage.

You've never believed in the friendship one as much though have you? I know you and my brother have had long debates about it, which surprised me when he told me, I never knew you could be so deep. But you're better with people than me, if a bit rash, you can be such a jerk though it must be the Taichi factor that makes you so damned sure you're always right. That's why you're here tonight some fall out with the rest of your soccer team, something about right wings and centre backs and not wanting to play in unfamiliar positions. I had no idea what you're talking about but just sat and listened as you ranted about three five two and soccer things and how the rest of your team were a bunch of narrow minded jerks. It's all so black and white with you.

And then you fell asleep on my arm in your hand squeezing my hand quite by accident. And it felt so right. I felt like I was eight again and filled with wonder and magic. It's sad that it could be the only time we do this. It's such a little thing but I felt so good and right. Does that make me wrong? So woefully immature? I know, I know you just see T.K when you see me, the boy in the hat who's name you get wrong, is two letters so hard to remember?

It's stupid, but I'm in love with you. I hope you feel the same and maybe one day will see something more when you're looking at me. Is hope all I have? Or is there… no enough now it's too late for this.


End file.
